Dont Want To Miss A Thing
by DearLizzie
Summary: OneShot Songfic that's just full to the brim with LG... Spinoff of 'Long And Winding Road'


**A/N: Well people... i took a break for my other work in progress to try out a songfic in order to break me out of yet another case of recurring writers block. Was thinking of a good song to commemerate the whole relationship of any LG fic. Think i hit it good in my opinion. Don't know if this song has ever been used for an LG songfic... but here goes.**

**Once my full story 'The Long And Winding Road' is finishing, I'm thinking of merging this with that... not sure right now.R&R if you think its any good.**

**Disclaimer: Jeez.. you know saying this everytime depresses me a whole lot, but anyways, i don't own anything from the LM series or Movie. Disney does. Nor do I own the song Aerosmith - Dont Wana Miss A Thing.**

'You Rock... dont ever change. Only I really mean it.'

Those words linger in my thoughts and haunt my dreams since I forced myself to write them on paper to the only girl I will ever love. Lizzie McGuire is the only tihng that keeps me from going insane with all the crazy stuff that happens in my life. She's the reason I get up in the morning, and the only thing that I cant stop thinking about.

I walk over to my desk, and try to banish her sweet smile from my thoughts, try desperately to fight the feelings back. I am not sorry for my feelings, but it would be a whole lot better if they were mutual. Yes, my dear friends, Lizzie McGuire could never love me. I'm just good old Gordo, who will always be her best friend, even 'brother' I've heard her say. She would always fall for the cute guy who's about a foot taller than me, or has less curly hair than mine, or is more popular than I am. I wonder if she ever thought the same thoughts as I am, maybe she once sat at her desk as I am, and pondered her feelings for me. Just hoping that she has once thought about us being more than friends makes me feel a little better.

I slowly walk over to my stereo, and listen to the first song that comes on...

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

You know, some people say life is easy when your a kid. Ha! well they need to get their head checked. This might sound a little overdramatic... but my life is about as complicated as it gets. I, Lizzie McGuire, are a complete social timebomb waiting to explode. And guess what? my timer just ran out. The very foundations of my existance have finally crumbled all around me, and it's come curtesy of the only person I would have thought would be there to save me once this day occured, my best friend in the whole world, David Gordon. We have been friends for like... too long to say. But I can't help liking him... maybe... even loving him? I cant deny it anymore, I've tried since 7th grade. It's time to tell him... but what do I say? what if he doesn't feel the same way...

I slowly walk over to my stereo, and listen to the first song that comes on...

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Wow I dont know if I can believe this. She's here with me, after our first date of going out. She's sat on the bed, and I'm not sure what to do. I mean all I'm seeing is the same girl I've seen for 16 years. She hasn't changed, so why do I look at her differantly now? Oh right, I know she loves me back. If you could see the smile on my face right now, you would know the pure feeling of ecstasy I have that's finally emerged from under 4 years of rejection.

"I love you so much, Lizzie McGuire. You could never know how much I truly care about you."

"I do know, because I love you just as much, David Gordon. Please say that this will never change."

I lay back next to her on the bed, and it's heaven. I lay on top of her, and it's bliss. What could in fact be only a few seconds has turned into a lifetime for both of us.

I slowly walk over to my stereo, and listen to the first song that comes on...

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_Cause I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

I walk up the harmonic path towards destiny. There, at the very of this road stands my best friend, my brother, my love, my Gordo. I join him at the end, and everything is perfect. My love shines just as much as the sun, and more than the ring I have now on my finger. He looks back at me, and I know I'm safe, He looks at me, and knows he's got to put up with my crap for the rest of his life... i feel sorry for the poor guy.

But seriously, nothing could be changed to make this day anymore special to me than it is. And as I become Mrs.Lizzie Gordon, I know that after all my wrong choices, that for once, I have finally done something right.

I look over at the band, who are playing and I listen...

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing._

**A/N: Tell me what you think. It's my first songfic, and probably my last. So treat this as a onetime chance to read and review :P**

**If you need me I'll be busy writing my story in the next room. Note the HUGE 'Do Not Disturb, Genius At Work' sign on the doorknob. Just joking... But keep posted on my other story in the future people.**

**DearLizzie.**


End file.
